Freunde oder mehr?
by Am17
Summary: Sind Harm und Mac mehr als nur Freunde?
1. Chapter 1

Das sit mein erster Versuch eine JAG-FF zu schreiben. Seit mmir nicht böse.  
Meine KAitel sind nicht sehr lang aber trotz dem viel Spaß.  
Wer rechtschreibfehler findet kann sie behalten.

-

08:00Uhr  
JAG-Hauptquartier  
Falls Church, Virginia

Harm stand gemütlich im Fahrstuhl und summte vor ich hin. Mit einem Ping hielt der Fahrstuhl und de Türen öffneten sich. Mit einem lächeln verließ er den Fahrstuhl und ging Richtung seines Büros. Er kam gerade an der Treppe vorbei, als er ein keuchen vernahm, sofort drehte er sich in die Richtung des Geräusches. Was er sah belustige ihn. Mac stand an der Wand gelehnt und rang nach Luft.

„Was ist den ist dir Los?" fragte Harm sein Partnerin mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Wenn Blicke töten könnten wäre Harm in diesem Moment tot umgefallen so Blickte Mach ihn an.

„Was los ist? Ich sag dir was los ist. Erst verschlafe ich, dann springt mein Wagen ich an und ich musste den ganzen Weg bis hier hin gehen, weil ich kein Taxi bekommen habe. Das ist los." kam es ein klein wenig gereizt von Mac.

„Du hast doch ein Telefon, oder hat das auch nicht Funktioniert?" fragte Harm.

„Natürlich habe ich eine Telefon und es funktioniert hervorragend. Warum?" kam es ein wenig verwirrt von Sarah

„Warum hast du mich nicht angerufen und gefragt ob ich dich nicht mitnehmen kann?"

Ohne ein Wort zusagen ging Mac an ihm vor bei in ihr Büro.

'Warum ich dich nicht angerufen habe? Ha ich weiß doch, das Charlen rangegangen wäre und sie wieder so eifersüchtig geworden wäre.' dachte Mac.

Mittlerweile war auch Harm in seinem Büro angekommen und hatte es sich auf seinem Stuhl bequem gemacht. Auch er dachte nach.

'Ob sie nur nicht angerufen hat wegen Charlen und ihrem verhalten ihr gegenüber?' er musste lächeln, als er an den tag zurück dachte.

Flaschback

Er war mit Charlen zu Hause bei sich und war am Kochen. Charlen saß auf der Coutch und las ein Buch, als es an der Tür klingelte.

„Ich gehe schon." reif sie ihm zu und ging zur Tür.

Dort angekommen öffnete diese. Vor ihr Stand eine Frau in einem recht schicken Kleid.

„Ja?" fragte Charlen schroff.

„Ist Harm da?" fragte die Frau.

„Was wollen sie von ihm?" wollte Charlen wissen.

„Wer ist das?" rief nun Harm zu Tür.

„Eine frau und sie will etwas von dir." antwortete Charlen.

Harm der un neugierig geworden war kam zu Tür. Als er die Frau sah musste er schmunzeln. Dort stand niemand geringeres als Sarah MacKenzie.

„N´abend Mac. Was willst du den noch so spät hier.?" fragte Harm.

„Du kennst dieses … dieses Flittchen!" schrie Charlen ihn an und verschwand aus dem Türrahmen in die Wohnung.

„Was war denn das jetzt?" fragte Mac.

„Nicht. Also was ist los?" meinte Harm.

„Ich soll dir diese Akte vom Admiral bringen." sagte Amc und hielt ihm eine Akte hin.

„Schönen Abend noch." meinte Mac und ging.

Harm hatte irgend wie das Gefühl Charlens Wutausbruch hatte Mac verletzt. Schnell ginge rin die Wohnung zurück und versuchte das gesehene zu klären.

Flashbach Ende

Was Mac aber nicht wusste, das Charlen gestern mit ihm Schluss gemacht hatte, da sie geglaubt hatte er hätte mich Mac eine Affäre.

'Wie es wohl wäre mit Mac …. Nein Harmen Rabb jr. Denk nicht ein mal dran, sie ist deine Kollegien oder nicht?' ging es Harm durch den Kopf.

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, das er nicht mitbekam, wie Tiner an seine Bürotür klopfte. Erst als er ihn ansprach schreckte er aus seinen Gedanken.

„Sir, der Admiral will sie in seinem Büro sehen, er klang nicht gerade erfreut.


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 2

„Danke Tiner, sie können gehen." bedankte sich Harm bei Tiner.

Seufzend lies sich Harm wieder in seinen Stuhl sinken.

'was der Admiral jetzt von mir will? In letzter zeit, habe ich doch nichts Falsch gemacht.' dachte Harm nach uns stand auf.

Er ging aus sein Büro, schloss die Tür und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Admirals. Unterwegs warf er einen Blick in das Büro von Mac. Die Jalousien an den Fenstern und der Tür waren zu, so das er nicht in das Büro schauen konnte.

'Komisch.' dachte er. ' Seit wann macht Mac den die Jalousien runter?'

Er wollte gerade auf Mac´s Büro zu gehen, als der Admiral im Großraumbüro erschien.

„Commander wo bleiben sie? Ich habe nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit." rief er Harm zu.

„Tschuldigung Sir." antwortete Harm und trat zum Admiral.

Zusammen gingen sie in das Büro des Admirals. Der Admiral setzte sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch, während Harm vor dem Schreibtisch stehen blieb.

„Commander setzten sie sich." befahl der Admiral.

Nach dem Harm sich gesetzte hatte schaute er den Admiral an, der allem Anschein darüber nach dachte, was er als nächstes Sagen sollte.

„Commander..." fing er an.

„... wie sie bestimmt wissen, hat eine Petty Officer an Bord der U.S.S. Sea Hawk einen Lieutanant zusammen geschlagen und wollte ihn über Bord werfen, da der Lieutanant angeblich etwas mit der Frau des Petty Officers hatte."

„Ja, Sir. Ich bin im Bilde über diesen Fall." meinte Harm

„Das ist gut, den der Lieutanant war ein JAG und nun sollen sie auf die Sea Hawk um ihn zu ersetzen und die Anklage gegen den Petty Officer übernehmen."

„Sehr gerne Sir. Wenn ich fragen darf wer wird die Verteidigung übernehmen?"

„Lieutanant Roberts wird das machen. Sie fliegen in drei Stunden, Lieutanant Roberts wird ihnen in 24 Stunden, sobald er auf New York wieder da ist Folgen." kam es von Admiral und stand auf.

Auch Harm war aufgestanden und stand nun vor dem Admiral stramm.

„Sie können wegtreten Commander."

„Aye, Sir." mit diesen Worten drehte sich Harm um und verließ das Büro des Admiral.

Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Mac´s Büro um sich von ihr zu verabschieden. Noch immer waren die Jalousien geschlossen. Er klopfte an und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten betrat er da Büro.

Was ihn dort er wartete lies ihn schmunzeln. Mac hatte eine aufgeschlagene Akte auf ihrem Schreibtisch liegen und auf dieser lag ihr Kopf. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und Atmete ruhig und regelmäßig.

'da hat wohl jemand nicht genug Schlaf bekommen die Nacht.' dachte Harm und musste lächen.

Mac fiel eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht. Ahrm strich sie vorsichtig mit einem Finger aus ihrem Gesicht, dabei berührte er kurz ihre Stirn. Die berührung lies Mac kurz lächeeln.

„Ich liebe dich auch." sagte sie leisen und eine kleines lächel stahl sich kurz auf ihr gesicht.

Harm musste schmunzeln.

'Da ist wohl jemand am Träumen. ' ging es Harm durch den Kopf.

„Ja ich will Harm." kam es wieder leise von Mac.

Jetzt war Harm völlig durch einander. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Er wusste es nicht. Er erinnerte sich warum er eigentlich hier war. Also stupste er Sarah an der Schulter an. Diese Schreckte sofort aus ihrem Schlaf hoch und wäre beinahe von ihrem Stuhl gefallen.

„Harm, was machst du den hier?" fragte sie erschrocken.

Harm wusste nicht was er antworten sollte.

„Harm?"

„Ah ja … Was hast du den gerade geträumt?" fragte er ohne nachgedacht zu haben.

Mac sah ihn nur verwirrt an und fand einfach nicht die Richtigen Worte.

„Ist auch nicht so wichtig. Eigentlich wollte ich dir nur sagen, das ich in 3 Stunden auf die Sea Hawk fliege und nicht weiß wann ich wieder kommen." erklärte Harm.

Nach dem Mac ihm viel Glück gewünscht hatte machte sich Harm auf den Weg nach Hause.

Mac´s Büro  
JAG-HQ

'Warum muss ausgerechnet er mich aus einem Traum mit ihm holen? Das ist doch nicht normal. Und was sollte seine Frage über meinen Traum? Habe ich etwa etwas im Traum gesagt und er hat es gehört?`' dachte Mac.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3

12.15  
JAG-HQ  
Mac´s Büro

Wie schon fast den ganzen Morgen über, lag Mac mit ihrem Kopf auf der Akte, die sie am bearbeiten war und schlief den Schlaf der Gerechten. Nicht einmal der Admiral hatte es übers Herz gebracht sie zu wecken. Denn er wusste, wenn Mac bei der Arbeit schlief, dass sie viel Nachholbedarf an Schlaf hatte. Natürlich würde er sie später darauf hinweisen, dass sie zu Hause schlafen sollte, anstatt im Büro, aber das interessierte ihn nicht wirklich.

Obwohl es von außen so aussah, als ob Sarah ruhig schlief, sah es in ihrem Inneren ganz anders aus. Sie träumte von einem gewaltigen Unwetter:

Es war stockfinster. Nicht einmal der Mond spendete genug Licht, um alles zu erhellen. Der Regen prasselte nur so auf die stürmische See, als ob es kein Morgen mehr geben würde. Die Wellen waren meterhoch und überschlugen sich wild. Ganz schwer konnte man zwei Objekt ein der Dunkelheit ausmachen, und das nur, weil die beiden Objekte anscheinend Lichter anhatten. Jetzt erkannte Mac, was sie sah. Das eine Objekt war ein Flugzeug, was sich dem anderem Objekt, einem Flugzeugträger, näherte.

Das Nächste, was Mac sah, war das Innere des Flugzeuges. Mac sah sich um und erkannte, dass zwei Männer im Frachtbereich saßen und sich an ihren Gurten festhielten, damit sie nicht so extrem durchgeschüttelt werden. Als sie genau hinsah, erkannte sie den einen Mann als Harm. Sofort stahl sich ein Lächel über ihr Gesicht. Ihr lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als Harm sie direkt ansah.

E-2 im Landeanflug auf die USS Seahawk

Harm hielt sich mit aller Kraft, die er aufbringen konnte, an seinem Gurt fest, denn die Maschine wurde immer wieder heftig durchgeschüttelt. Ihn überkam das Gefühl von jemandem beobachtet zu werden. Er sah auf, doch dort war niemand. Aber er hätte schwören können, dass ihn jemand beobachten würde.

Mac´s Traum

Nachdem Harm seinen Blick von ihr abgewannt hatte, ging sie auf ihn zu. „Harm?" sagte sie zu ihm, doch er reagierte nicht. Ohne Vorwahnung wurde das Flugzeug heftig durchgerüttelt. „Scheiße!" hörte man noch aus dem Cockpit dröhnen, als sie sich mitten in einem Meer aus Flammen wiederfand.

TBC oder auch Werbung genannt.


	4. Chapter 4

Kapitel 4

12.20  
JAG-HQ  
Mac´s Büro

Mac erwachte in ihrem Büro und schreckte auf. „Harm!" rief Mac und sprang förmlich aus ihrem Stuhl, den sie dabei umstieß.

Als sie realisiert hatte, wo sie war, seufzte sie erleichtert auf.

„Nur ein Alptraum." murmelte sie vor sich hin und stellte ihren Stuhl wieder auf seinen angestammten Platz.

Nachdem sie wieder saß, sah sie das Durcheinander auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Ohne es selber mitzubekommen schüttelte sie leicht ihren Kopf und machte sich an die Arbeit „Ordnung" in das Chaos zu bringen. Als sie nach zehn Minuten endlich fertig war mit aufräumen, entschloss sie sich etwas essen zu gehen. Sie stand auf, verließ ihr Büro und machte sich auf den Weg zur Kantine. Unterwegs traf sie auf Harriet.

„Ma´am, sie sehen aber gar nicht gut aus. Wenn man das so sagen darf." kam es von Harriet.

„Danke für die Blumen Harriet. In letzter Zeit schlafe ich recht wenig und wenn, dann meistens im Büro." kam es gähnend von Mac.

„Sie schlafen im Büro? Lassen sie das nur nicht den Admiral sehen."

„Was soll ich nicht sehen?" kam es grummelig von hinten.

Sofort drehten sich die beiden Frauen um und stranden stramm.

„Nichts Sir." Kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen von den beiden Frauen.

„Dann ist ja gut. Ach Major, bevor ich es vergesse, ich will Sie die restliche Woche nicht mehr im Büro sehen, schlafen Sie mal wieder richtig durch." mit diesen Worten ließ der Admiral eine verdutzte Mac und eine grinsende Harriet zurück.

„Was möchten Sie haben?" fragte der Koch und riss Mac damit aus ihren Gedanken. Erst jetzt verstand sie was der Admiral meinte.

„Was möchten Sie haben?" wiederholte der Koch seine Frage.

„Den großen Salat mit Joghurtdressing." antwortete Mac.

Harriet, die Mac's Bestellung mitbekommen hatte wunderte sich etwas, da Mac sonst immer nur „totes Tier", wie Commander Rabb es nannte, zu sich nahm. Mit ihrem Salat, ging sie wieder Richtung Büro.

Im Großraumbüro angekommen, hörte sie einen der Fernseher.

„Diese Aufnahmen entstanden vor gut 20 Minuten an Bord der U.S.S. Seahawk!"

Man sah eine E-2 wie sie beim Landeanflug auf das Deck aufschlug und in Flammen aufging.

Mac wurde schwarz vor Augen.


	5. Chapter 5

Kapitel 5

Alle hatten ihre Augen auf die Bildschirme gerichtet und sahen sich das Unglück genau an. Doch keiner hatte mitbekommen, wie Mac zusammengebrochen war. Nicht einmal Harriet hatte mitbekommen, dass ihre beste Freundin auf dem Boden lag, obwohl sie keine zwei Meter hinter ihr entfernt war. Erst als der Admiral aus seinem Büro kam, um mit Mac zu reden, sah er was passiert war.

„Warum hilft keiner dem Colonel?" schrie er die versammelten Personen in einem Ton an, der eigentlich nur für Commander Rabb bestimmt war, wenn dieser mal wieder Mist gebaut hatte.

Sofort sprangen alle wie wild durcheinander. Harriet kniete sich neben Mac, während Tiner in die Tee-Küche lief, um ein nasses Handtuch holen.

„Lieutenant Roberts sie rufen jetzt einen Krankenwagen. Gunny, sie helfen mir den Colonel in mein Büro zu tragen." Befahl der Admiral, noch immer sauer auf seine Leute.

Bud rannte zum nächsten Telefon, während der Gunny und der Admiral Mac packten und in das Büro von A.J. trugen. Unterdessen war Tiner mit dem Tuch angekommen. Harriet nahm dem PO das Handtuch ab und band es um Macs Kopf, da sie eine nicht zu verkennende Beule am Hinterkopf hatte. Nun kam auch Bud in das Büro seines Vorgesetzten.

„Sir, der Krankenwagen wird in frühestens zwanzig Minuten hier sein." meldete Bud.

„Danke Lieutenant."

An Bord der Seahawk

Die Löschmannschaften waren immer noch dabei das Frack der Maschine zu löschen. Obwohl die Maschine schon 25 Minuten auf dem Flugdeck lag, hatte man die Flammen noch nicht unter Kontrolle. Dadurch erreichte man auch nicht die Piloten und die Passagiere der Maschine. Das wurmte den Skipper der Seahawk Admiral Boone, denn er war der Patenonkel von Commander Rabb. Da er wusste, dass es noch einige Zeit dauern konnte, entschloss er sich Im JAG-HQ anzurufen und sie auf den aktuellen Stand der Dinge zu bringen.

„Petty Officer, ich brauche eine Verbindung ins JAG-HQ, so schnell es geht." sprach Boone einen der PO an.

Nach zwei Minuten kam der PO wieder.

„Sir, die Verbindung steht." meldete der PO und zeigte auf eines der Telefone auf der Brücke.

Der Admiral nahm den Hörer in die Hand und meldete sich.

„Hier Admiral Boone. A.J. Bist du da?"

„Ich bin hier Tom. Was kannst du mir sagen?"

„Die Maschiene wurde kurz vor der Landung von einem Blitz getroffen und dann kurz bevor die Maschine das Flugdeck berührte wurde sie von einem extrem starken Seitenwind erwischt und vom Kurs gebracht. Bei der Landung brach eines der Räder, blieb in den Fangseilen hängen und brach in zwei Hälften."

„Konntet ihr die Crew schon bergen?"

„Leider nein A.J. Ich werde mich melden, sobald wir wissen, was mit dem Commander ist."

Admiral Boone hatte während dem ganzen Gespräch auf das Flugdeck geschaut und sah nun, wie die Flammen immer kleiner wurden.

„Ich melde mich später, die Flammen sind so gut wie aus. Bye." mit diesem Worten, legte der Admiral auf und rannte Richtung Flugdeck.

JAG-HQ  
Büro des Admirals

'Harm, was machen sie immer für Sachen.' dachte der Admiral und schaute dabei zu Mac hinüber, die immernoch bewusstlos war.

'Sie und Mac kosten mich noch meine letzten Nerven, aber wer kann es ihnen denn verübeln. Sie sind einfach die Besten.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel 6

Admiral Boone rannte über das Flugdeck zu der nun nicht mehr brennenden Maschine. Dort standen schon mehrere Sanitäter mit Tragen. Unterdessen versuchten mehrere Männer in Brandschutzanzügen in das Innere der Maschine zu kommen. Nach und nach brachten sie drei völlig verbrannte Körper aus der Maschine. Boone stockte der Atem, denn Harm könnte einer der Leichname sein.

„Hier lebt noch einer. Ist aber eingeklemmt." reif einer der Männer.

Sofort war die Aufregung groß. Es wurde schweres Rettungsgerät auf das Flugdeck getragen.

Washington D.C.  
JAG-HQ  
Büro des Admirals.

Zwei Sanitäter und ein Arzt betraten das Büro. Sofort machte sich der Arzt dran Mac zu untersuchen. Schnell hatte er festgestellt, dass es nur eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung durch den Sturz gab.

„Den Colonel nehmen wir vorsichtshalber mit ins Krankenhaus. Zumindest für eine Nacht."

Dann begannen die beiden Sanitäter auch schon damit Mac auf die Trage zu heben. Kaum lag sie dort, erschlaffte ihr Körper. Sofort war der Arzt da.

„Kein Puls!" schrie er.

U.S.S. Seahawk  
Flugdeck

Man hatte gerade den letzten Stahlträger entfernt, sodass man an den noch in der Maschine liegenden Mann kam. Der Arzt drängelte sich durch, wollte sofort denn Puls Messen. Erst hatte er einen, doch dann war er verschwunden.

„Er ist tot." sagte er nur und schloss ihm die Augen.  
Mit Hilfe von zwei anderen Männern brachte man den Leichnahm nach draußen. Admiral Boone erkannte ihn als Harm.


	7. Chapter 7

Kapitel 7

Harm stand auf der Veranda seines Hauses. Von weitem erkannte er, dass ein Auto in seine Richtung fuhr. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel. Seit Tagen wartete er schon auf die Insassen dieses Autos.  
Als das Auto endlich stand, ging er die wenigen Stufen hinunter zur Straße. Er war kaum unten angekommen, sprang ihm auch schon eine junge Frau um den Hals.

„Hey Dad. Ich habe dich vermisst." sprach die Frau in die Umarmung.

„Ich dich auch mein Schatz."

Harm drückte seine Tochter noch einmal und lies sie dann los. Er betrachtete sie, wie sie dort vor ihm stand. Ihre langen braunen Haare fielen ihr in kleinen Strähnen ins Gesicht. Sie sah aus wie ihre Mutter, als diese noch jünger war. Doch weiter konnte er seine Tochter nicht betrachten, denn ein kleiner Wirbelwind hatte sich an sein Bein geklammert.

„Wer ist denn da?" fragte er diesen.

„Niemand." antwortete das Mädchen grinsend.

„Dann soll niemand mal herkommen." Meinte Harm nun und hob sie hoch.

„Bekommt Opa auch einen Kuss?"

Das Mädchen schien zu überlegen. Harm lächelte seine Enkeltochter mit seinem Flyboy-Lächeln an.

„So lächelt auch Papa, wenn er von Mama einen Kuss haben will."

„Weißt du Schatz, so sind wir Navy-Flieger halt." antwortete Harm.

Zusammen mit seiner Tochter und seiner Enkelin ging er wieder ins Haus zurück. Drinnen stellte Harm Miranda wieder auf den Boden. Sofort flitzte sie los um ihre Oma zu suchen.

„Kaffee?" fragte Harm seine Tochter.

Diese sah ihn nur abschätzend an.

„Deine Mutter hat ihn auch gemacht."

„Marine Kaffee. Den bekommt ihr Flieger nie hin. Mike schafft das nämlich auch nicht."

Harms Tochter nahm sich und ihrem Vater je eine Tasse Kaffee mit ins Wohnzimmer. Sie reichte ihm die eine Tasse und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Couch.  
Als Harm den ersten Schluck des Kaffee´s nahm, hatte er das Gefühl, als ob sein Herz stillstehen würde. Nachdem er die Tasse abgesetzt hatte fing sein Herz wie will an zu schlagen.

Erstaunt sahen der Sanitäter auf das Leichentuch, welches man über Harm ausgebreitet hatte. Es hob und senkte sich unregelmäßig. Er rieb sich die Augen, da er dachte er träumte, doch das Tuch bewegte sich noch immer. Er riss das Tuch von Harm hinunter und fühlte seinen Puls. Seine Augen weiteten sich.  
Dort war ein schwacher, aber regelmäßiger Puls.

„Ich brauche hier sofort HILFE!" schrie er so laut er konnte über das Flugdeck.

Sofort stürmten gut zwanzig Leute auf ihn zu, unter ihnen auch Admiral Boone.

„Der Mann muss sofort auf die Krankenstation." befahl der Sanitäter.

JAG-HQ  
Büro des Admirals

Mit einem Lauten schrei setzte sich Mac senkrecht auf der Trage auf.  
Alle anwesenden blieb die Luft weg.


	8. Chapter 8

Kapitel 8

USS Seahawk  
Krankenstation

Dank des Wunders, welches Commander Rabb wieder ins Reich der Lebenden geholt hatte, kämpfte der Schiffarzt um Harms Leben. Der Arzt und die Schwestern beteten, dass ihnen Harm nach dieser Aktion nicht unter den Händen verstarb. Doch es gab ein riesiges Problem in Form von Blutkonserven. Normalerweise gab es von jeder Blutgruppe genug auf Vorrat, doch diesmal nicht, denn der Versorgungsoffizier im Hafen hatte nicht mehr genug da. Hatte aber versprochen sofort welche einfliegen zu lassen.  
Doch das war bis jetzt nicht geschehen, sodass sie fehlten. Also entschied sich Admiral Boone eine Durchsage zu machen.

„Hier spricht Admiral Boone. Wie sie sicherlich schon gehört haben, hat eine Person den Flugzeugabsturz überlebt, doch es gibt ein Problem. Wir haben nicht genug Blutkonserven an Bord. Hiermit rufe ich jedes Mitglied der Crew auf, welches Blutgruppe AB Positiv hat sich sofort zur Krankenstation zu begeben. Danke."

Nach dieser Ansprache ließ sich der Admiral eine Verbindung ins Jag-HQ geben.

„Chegwidden?" hörte Admiral Boone am anderen Ende der Leitung A.J. Brummen.

„A.J. Hier ist Tom. Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen, dass Harm lebt. Ich kann dir aber nicht sagen, ob er das alles übersteht, denn nachdem wir ihn geborgen hatten verstarb er, kehrte aber von selbst wieder ins Leben zurück. Einfach so, als ob er nie gestorben sei." erzählte Boone.

„Was? Der auch?" fragte ungläubig Chegwidden.

„Was soll das den heißen: 'Der auch?'" kam es verwirrt von Boone.

„Mac, also Major MacKenzie hat das Selbe hier in meinem Büro gemacht. Ohne erkennbaren Grund hat sie wieder angefangen zu atmen." erzählte A.J, was geschehen war.

„Glaubst du..?" fragte Boone.

„Was soll ich glauben?"

„Ich meine, dass die beiden sich.."

„Sich gegenseitig ins Leben zurück geholt haben? Ich weiß es nicht, aber bei den beiden ist alles möglich." kam es von A.J.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast A.J., mache ich jetzt Schluss, Harm wird noch immer operiert und es gibt nicht genug Blutkonserven, ich habe aber schon die Crew darauf angesprochen. Jetzt möchte ich wissen ob ich Erfolg hatte." sagte boone.

„Mach das Tom."

Beide Admiräle legten auf. Und Admiral Boone machte sich auf den Weg zur Krankenstation. Dort angekommen lagen wirklich zwei Petty Officers, mit je einer Nadel im Arm, wodurch Blut in einen Beutel floss. Der Admiral ging auf die beiden zu und legte jedem eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Sie machen das Richtige." sagte er zu ihnen.

Nachdem eine Schwester, die Beutel geholt hatte, hieß es für alle warten. Nach weiteren zwei Stunden trat der Arzt aus dem OP und ging auf den Admiral zu.

„Admiral Boone. Der Patient hat alles überstanden. Wir sollten ihn jedoch lieber so schnell es geht ins Bethesda fliegen."

„Ich werde alle nötige veranlassen."


	9. Chapter 9

Bethesda Hospital  
Maryland

Die Geschehnisse lagen jetzt genau 24 Stunden zurück. Die Navy hatte Harm so schnell es ging ins Bethesda geflogen. Seitdem er aus dem OP auf der Seahawk kam, lag er im Koma und keiner konnte sagen wann er oder ob er überhaupt wieder aufwachen würde.  
Seit er im Krankenhaus lag waren schon einige Personen kurz bei ihm gewesen. Von Tiner über Bud bis zum Admiral. Man hätte ja damit gerechnet, dass Bud und Harriet am längsten beim Commander bleiben würden, da die beiden ja schon zur Familie gehörten, doch so war das nicht. Am längsten war der Admiral bei Harm und hatte mit ihm geredet. Natürlich waren alle über dieses Verhalten ihres Kommandanten überrascht, sagten aber nichts.  
Nachdem alle bei Harm gewesen sind, gingen sie wieder zu Mac, wo sie auch jetzt noch waren.

„Und Ma´am wie geht es Ihnen heute?" wollte Harriet von ihr wissen.

„Wie soll es mir gehen? Ich liege im Krankenhaus, da ich angeblich tot war! Außerdem will ich wissen wie es Harm geht, aber keiner sagt mir etwas!" schrie Mac Harriet an, so dass alle Anwesenden, bis auf die beiden Frauen zusammen zuckten.

„Ma´am, beruhigen Sie sich. Sie waren nicht tot, nicht wirklich. Ihr Herz hat nur kurz aufgehört zu schlagen, das passiert öfters und da Sie schon geschwächt waren, sind Sie halt zusammen gebrochen." versuchte Harriet ihre Freundin zu beruhigen.

Doch Mac reagierte schon nicht mehr, sie sah einfach stur durch den Raum und beachtete die anwesenden Personen nicht. Sie zog die Decke hoch und drehte sich auf die Seite, so dass ihre Freunde nicht sahen, wie ihr die ersten Tränen übers Gesicht liefen. Doch so einfach wollten sich Harriet und die anderen sich nicht geschlagen geben. Harriet versuchte noch mehrmals mit Mac zu reden doch nichts wirkte. Daraufhin verließen alle das Zimmer. Sie beschlossen in die Cafeteria zu gehen und etwas zu essen und dann wieder zu Mac und Harm zu gehen.  
Unterdessen drehte sich Mac wieder auf den Rücken und ließ ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf.

'Was ist hier los? Seit wann sagen mir meine Freunde nicht mehr was los ist? Glauben sie ich könnte die Wahrheit nicht verkraften? Oder wollen sie mir einfach nicht sagen, dass Harm tot ist? Harm du kannst nicht tot sein. Harm.' dachte sie.

„Harm?" kam es leise von ihr.

„Was?" fragte eine irritierte Stimme.

Erst da bemerkte Mac, dass eine Schwester neben ihrem Bett stand und ihre Werte von dem Display des EKG´s ablas, an dem sie angeschlossen war.

„Harm." wieder holte Mac nun etwas lauter.

„Wer soll das sein?" fragte die Krankenschwester.

„Commander Harmon Rabb jr." antwortete Mac.

„Ah, der Commander im Koma. Der liegt einen Stock höher im Raum 1025." sagte die Schwester und verließ den Raum wieder.

'Harm liegt im Koma? Ich muss zu ihm.'

Mac stand auf und wäre dabei fast hingefallen. So gut es ging zog sie sich eine Pyjamahose an, die Harriet geholt hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu Harm.  
Als Harriet, Bud und der Admiral wieder in Mac's Zimmer kamen, fanden sie es leer vor. Sofort machten sie sich auf die Suche nach ihr. Bud fand nach kurzer Suche die Schwester, die als letzte in dem Zimmer war. Diese berichtete ihm, dass Mac nach Harm gefragt hatte und sie ihr gesagt hatte, wo er sich befand.  
Auf direktem Wege gingen die drei zu Harm's Zimmer. Was sie dort sahen lies ihnen allen warm ums Herz werden. Mac hatte sich neben Harm's Bett gesetzt, ihren Kopf auf die Kante gelegt und hielt seine rechte Hand mit der ihren. Das einzige was man in dem Raum vernahm waren die stetigen Pieps-Geräusche der Überwachungsgeräte und der regelmäßige Atem von Harm und Mac, die beide friedlich schliefen. Harriet nahm eine Decke, die sie bei einer Schwester geholt hatte und legte sie Mac um die Schultern. So ließen die drei die beiden zurück.


	10. Chapter 10

Als am nächsten Morgen der Admiral zu Harm wollte, wurde er von einer Schwester aufgehalten. Diese ließ ihn aber erst zum Commander durch, nachdem er sie in bester Seal-Manier zusammengestaucht hatte  
A.J. hatte sich vorgenommen, dass er nachdem er den Commander besucht hatte, noch kurz bei Mac vorbeizuschauen. An der Zimmertür angekommen klopfte er leicht dagegen.

'Worum klopfst du eigentlich, wenn der Commander aufgewacht wäre, hätte man dir Bescheid gesagt.'

Kurz entschlossen öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Zimmer und erhielt den Schock seines Lebens. Harm war, wie er feststellte, nicht alleine in seinem Bett. Nein, es lagen dort zwei Personen. Wie zu erwarten war die eine Person der Commander, nur mit der zweiten konnte er nichts anfangen. Er erkannte auf jeden Fall, dass es eine Frau mit braunen Haaren war. Er wollte die Frau gerade wecken, als er erkannte, dass sie eben falls Krankenhauskleidung trug. Leise ging er näher an das Bett heran und betrachtete die Frau, die ihr Gesicht abgewandt hatte. Elegant beugte er sich so über das Bett, dass er ihr Gesicht sehen konnte und erstarrte.

'Nein, das kann doch nicht wahr sein, oder doch? Soll es nun so weit sein. Ich hätte ja nichts dagegen.'

Der Admiral nahm die Decke, zog sie über die beiden drüber und verließ den Raum.

JAG-HQ  
Büro des Admirals

„... Ich weiß Sir, dass das nicht erlaubt ist."

„..."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber wenn wir es so machen würden, wäre das kein Verstoß mehr.

„..."

„Sicherlich wäre das auch eine Möglichkeit, aber das ist sehr viel Arbeit."

„..."

„Ich werde es ihnen ausrichten, sobald beide wieder fit sind."

„..."

„Auf Wiederhören."

Sichtlich erleichtert lehnte sich der Admiral in seinem Stuhl zurück. Was er jetzt gesagt bekommen hatte, war die erste gute Nachricht seit Tagen, fand er.

'Nein die Zweite trifft es wohl eher.' dachte er.

„Tiner, rufen sie bitte Lieutenant Roberts-Sims in mein Büro." sprach er in die Sprechanlage.

„Aye, Sir." antwortete Tiner.

A.J. wusste genau was er nun zu tun hatte und er wusste, dass er dabei die Hilfe von Harriet benötigen würde. Als diese dann sein Büro betrat, wies er ihr an sich zu setzen.

„Lieutenant, ich habe eine Aufgabe für Sie. Für diese „Mission", steht Ihnen alles zur Verfügung, was Sie brauchen. Sie müssen es mir nur sagen und Sie bekommen es."

„Was ist das denn für eine Mission Sir?" fragte Harriet.

„Auf jeden Fall, wird es eine schwierige Mission. Versuchen sie mit allen Mitteln, dass Commander Rabb und Colonel MacKenzie zu ihren Gefühlen stehen. Bis sie das geschafft haben, sind Sie von allen Aufgaben entbunden."

„Sir, sind Sie sicher, dass Sie das wirklich wollen? Ich weiß nicht, ob das so richtig ist." meinte Harriet.

„Das sagen gerade Sie, die immer schon versucht hat die beiden zusammen zu bringen."

Auf diese Aussage des Admirals wurde sie ein wenig rot.

„Nun ja Sir..."

„Machen Sie es einfach. Fangen Sie sofort an. Der Colonel müsste noch im Bett bei Commander Rabb sein. Wegtreten."


	11. Chapter 11

Kapitel 11

Alles um ihn herum lag im Nebel. Er vernahm seinen eigenen Herzschlag und seine Atmung. Ihm tat alles weh, doch kämpfte er gegen diese Schmerzen an. Denn er wollte, dass sie vorbei gehen. Allmählich verschwand der Nebel um ihn und wurde zu einem dunklen Raum. Er hörte eine gleichmäßiges Piepsen irgendwo im Raum, doch konnte es nicht zuordnen.

Da waren sie wieder diese Schmerzen im Brustbereich. Sie entlockten seiner ausgetrockneten Kehle ein leises Stöhnen, das sich mehr wie ein leises Krächzen anhörte. Durch seinen halbwachen Geist vernahm er in unregelmäßigen Abständen immer wieder diese Schmerzen, die aber, je wacher er wurde, immer weniger wurden.

Nach für ihn unzähligen Stunden war er endlich völlig wach, auch hatte er keine Schmerzen mehr. Mittlerweile hatte er auch erkannt woher diese „Schmerzen" kamen. Auf seiner Brust lag ein braunhaariger Kopf. Langsam hob er seine linke Hand und fuhr mit dieser durch die Haare der Person, die mit ihm im Bett lag. Dabei berührte er kurz ihren Kopf, was die Person aufschrecken lies.

Sie sah sich verschlafen und verstört um, bis sie erkannte, was sie da am Kopf berührt hatte. Sofort hob sie ihren Kopf und blickte in die wohl schönsten blauen Augen, die sie je gesehen hatte.

„Wie geht's dir?" fragte sie fürsorglich.

„Wasser..." krächzte er.

Sofort war sie aus dem Bett, ging zum Nachtisch und nahm das Glas Wasser, das dort stand und führte es an seine Lippen. Vorsichtig ließ sie ein wenig des kühlen und feuchten Elements in seinen Mund fließen. Er zog seine Mundwinkel ein wenig höher, als das Wasser in seinen Rachen floss.

„Bekomme ich jetzt eine Antwort auf meine Frage?" kam es nun von Mac, die das Wasserglas wieder auf den Tisch gestellt hatte.

„Welche Frage?" erwiderte Harm trocken.

Mac, dachte erst Harms Kopf sei noch nicht so wie immer, doch dann sah sie sein Lächeln.

„DU... Wie kannst du nur. Erst jagst du mir einen Schreck ein, der mich vermutlich noch mein ganzes Leben begleiten wird und jetzt machst du dich über mich lustig?" fuhr Mac Harm unsanft an.

„Mac..."

„Und ich dachte wir wären Freunde Harm..." fuhr sie fort ohne auf Harm zu reagieren.

„Mac!" sagte Harm so laut er konnte.

Jetzt erst bemerkte Mac, dass Harm etwas sagen wollte und sah in abwartend an. Harm gab ihr zu verstehen, dass sie mit ihrem Kopf näher zu seinem kommen sollte, damit er nicht so laut sprechen musste.  
Ihre Gesichter waren nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als er seinen Kopf ruckartig hob und sie anfing zu küssen.

Mac war so überrascht, dass sie den Kuss erst nicht erwiderte. Als sie merkte, dass Harm aufhören wollte sie zu küssen übernahm ihr Herz das Denken und sie fing an den Kuss zu erwidern. Als sie beide keine Luft mehr bekamen, lösten sie sich nur widerwillig von einander.

„Ich würde mich nie über dich lustig machen Mac, dafür liebe ich dich zu sehr, das ist mir klar geworden."

Mac näherte sich wieder Harm.

„Ich liebe dich auch Sailor."

Beide versunken wieder in einem Kuss. Keiner der beiden bekam die Person mit, die im Türrahmen stand.

'Mission erfüllt.' dachte sie nur.

La Fin...


	12. Chapter 12

Epilog

Harm und Mac waren nun offiziell ein Paar und seitdem Harm vor knapp einem halben Jahr das Krankenhaus verlassen hatte und in der Reha war, arbeiteten beide daran, die Bedingung des SecNav´s zu erfüllen, die lautete: Die Regeln, die es Soldaten, die unter dem selben Kommando dienten, verbot eine Beziehung zu führen abzuschaffen oder zu ändern.  
Heute war die Verkündung des Urteils über diesen Antrag. Die ganze Verhandlung fand unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit statt. Nicht einmal der Admiral durfte im Saal anwesend sein.

Endlich öffneten sich die beiden großen Holztüren und Harm, der noch im Rollstuhl saß, wurde von Mac aus dem Saal geschoben. Vor der Tür standen der Admiral, Harriet, Bud und noch einige andere Mitglieder des JAG-Büros und Freunde der beiden. Auch waren nicht wenige Soldaten anwesend, von denen ein Großteil Paare waren, die das gleiche Problem wie Mac und Harm hatten.

„Colonel, Commander wie lautet das Urteil?" wollte der Admiral wissen.

Mac beugte sich runter zu Harm und küsste ihn in der Anwesenheit mehrerer Generäle und Admiräle, die nun den Saal verließen und keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort.

Ein weiblicher Marine, der in der Nähe stand, fragte das, was alle hofften: „Erlaubt?"

„Ja, diese beiden Anwälte haben es geschafft. Diese Vorschrift wurde abgeschafft." verkündete der SecNav allen Anwesenden.

28 Jahre später

Harm saß noch immer mit seiner Tochter auf der Couch und trank Kaffee.

„Dad, ich muss dir was sagen..." meinte sie.

„Dann schieß mal los." meinte Harm nur.

„Nun, wie soll ich es sagen...Mike und ich...nun ja...ich bin Schwanger...

La Fin


End file.
